Being’s Free Multiversal Nation of Anura
The Being's Free Multiversal Nation of Anura is one of the most powerful sovereign states in the Robinverse. Overview The Nation of Anura is highly populated, having grown massively since its start in Royr 25. It started with five Cektors: Anuria, Naetia, Qennae, Weni and Untia, which are represented in the black sections of its flag. However, as of Royr 50, it has grown to include multiple worlds, as well as many other smaller states. It functions on an Anurist system, with no official currency and having resources managed by departments known as Yts (woi-ts) with elected leaders. In spite of this, it is extremely productive due to its culture, immense alliances, and gains from the Multiversal War, and ranks top in the Robinverse for quality of life and exports. History The nation started as a rebel army led by Anura, after she exposed Robin's cruelty to the Primes and his own citizens, as well as his alliance with Halloween, leader of the well-known terrorist group, the Soul Seekers. The army was known as the Army of Anura, and had a very strong dedication to what she preached. This devotion was almost to the point that opposers called them the Cult of Anura, a name which most prefer not to be used. The first Cektor was Anuria, but as the army grew, various disgruntled groups took notice. Naetia was the first to request to join, after being threatened by the Soul Warriors. Anura spoke for it, and the army accepted by a near-unanimous vote. Qennae was the second to join after overthrowing their Robin-supportive oligarchical government, and was very quickly accepted. Third to join was Weni, who wanted to protect themsolves due to having a large Anurist and Kev population. The final to join before the breakout of the Multiversal War was Untia, who broke free from the Tribal Republic of the Strong Claw in a bloody civil war. Government Federal The Ytiy (woi-tee-woi) of the Nation of Anura is uncommon among primarily anthro-feral nations in the Robinverse. It is led by the elected Otiy (oh-tee-woi) and KomJuikio (kom-joo-ee-kee-oh). The Otiy is to oversee the nation and ensure that resources are well distributed, while the KomJuikio is to manage the military. Both are to oversee the application of law at home, safety, foreign policy, trade and the police force. The two can also take actions in times of emergency or war, and direct their respective underlings, that being the Ce of the Yts for the Otiy and the Juikio of the military for the KomJuikio. They are limited by the Anurian Consititution, and by their own Personal Constitutions. Both serve for terms of 2 years, and have no limits on how many terms they can serve. Any non-emergency deciscions or a declaration of war must be voted on by the public in a Vice (vee-seh). The majority of Vice are organized as follows: * A question is posed as a survey to the public through the government communication system, Tirku (teer-koo). Citizens are free to answer in any way they wish, and answers are then grouped by similarity via an algortithm. The algorithm picks the top 40 most popular answers. * The KomJuikio, Otiy, their advisors and a small council of randomly selected experts are to narrow the list down to 15 that are the safest, most beneficial, most in line with the Anurian Constitution and their Personal Constitutions, and most popular. * The public votes using an alternative vote system, and it is narrowed down to the top 3. If the top option has a support of less than 75%, then a compromise between the top two options (or top 3 if possible) is added to the list to vote from. ** If support is still below 75%, then a revote is tried. If support remains similar after a revote, the Otiy and KomJuikio choose between the two most supported options. Ytiy, Jike (jee-keh) or Yt elections, known as KomVice, are held with a similar process, but with no interference from the current officials. In Yts and Jike, officials are elected a year before they take their position, so that the previous ones can train the new one. Yts Yts are the departments of the Nation of Anura, which are run by officials known as Ce, who are elected by the people and serve for terms of 6 years. The Ce are to ensure that enough resources are produced to satisfy the public, without overworking their workers. Often, due to the nation's immense population and advanced technology, the Yts overproduce and the extra is used for trade with other nations to get resources that the Nation of Anura is running low on. Foreign Trade Trade is managed by the KomJuikio and Otiy jointly. In Anurist, tribal, and most areas, trades are made directly, rather than using money. For example, wheat for iron. However, in areas that don't wish to use this system, the Nation of Anura typically builds stocks of foreign cash by selling jewelry metals such as gold and gems, which their culture doesn't value as strongly. The public is made well aware of these stocks due to clauses in the Anurian Constitution, and often like watching the amount of money in them. The AnuraCoin Plan The AnuraCoin Plan is a plan by the government to introduce a currency system, should the current management ever fail. The values the coins would need to be and the amounts that would need to be released are recounted every year, and are typically based on ramen or Ytaein (woi-tah-een) supplies, as they're very popular food and drink in their culture and often viewed as essential. Hypothetical regulations are still being debated, but so far the plan appears to have based itself on a combination of democratic socialism and Anurist values. Culture and Population Attitudes The attitudes of Anurians are heavily based on the idealogy of Anurism. A full summary can be found on the ideology's page, but here are some key points: * They generally care for the wills of the people over the powerful. This means they often support democracy, revolution, and individual freedoms. * Anti-capitalism is strong for the majority, but a few small groups do support a money system to some degree. They view capitalism as exploitative, even when regulated. This is due to their population's history of money and social classes being used as a tool for the powerful minority to keep the majority silent, as in pre-revolution Felic Anima. * They highly value the idea of the Tirten Pakt. * One of their strongest values is that of ideas, creativity, and knowledge. Education is viewed as a right by nearly all Anurians, along with food, water, shelter, life, safety, and expression. * In keeping with Anthro and Feral psychology and Anurism, they tend to think in collectivist ways and work for the good of everyone, rather than just themselves. Outsiders, especially humans, tend to view them as oddly kind and trusting, almost to the point of eerieness. * The majority of property is viewed as belonging to all, rather than individuals. Sharing is highly encouraged and very rarely opposed. In other areas: * They generally trust each other, and those that are traveling within the country often are able to stay with families and individuals, rather than in specified housing. This is partially due to their beliefs in collective property, but also heavily dependent on the monoculturalism of the nation creating an easy avenue for a feeling of security. * Families view all children like their own, the only difference they'll give if you ask is that their direct children are genetically related to them. This is heavily due to the evolution of their early society and minds. ** This doesn't mean, however, that they don't care about genetic relations when it comes to sex. In spite of some misconceptions, incest is heavily discouraged and stigmatized. * Social interaction is heavily encouraged, and Anurians are typically friendly, even to tourists. In their opinions, friendliness, closeness, tolerance, and acceptance make a better, less corrupt society. ** However, they do still generally believe that those wanting to join the society should integrate. New citizens are picked carefully, and are expected to respect Anurian culture, citizens and values. * Support and seeking help is also strongly encouraged, and mutual cooperation is common. * Marriage doesn't exist. Individuals love each other without formal relationships. * Anurians are expected to be active and knowledgeable in their country's politics. Food, Clothing and Other Products Popular Food/Drink * Ytaein - a carbonated drink made with extracts from the Wyta flower. It's almost treated like vodka or beer societally. ** There are two types of Ytaein. In Aen Ytaein, the effects produced by the extract are similar to marijuana or a cat sniffing catnip. In Lime Ytaein, the effects are more of a sedative, similar to the way a cat reacts to eating catnip. ** The reason Wtya is used over catnip is because the majority of animal species, especially felines, as well as humans are all affected similarly. * Ramen - similar to the dish of the same name in our world. It was introduced when lost soldiers joined the Kev, and typically has salmon, chicken or pork flavored broth. Most families like experimenting with their own recipes and toppings, so everywhere one can travel they can find many varieties. Popular or Notable Clothing * Flezzter - a sweatshirt that was popularized by Dommy Milokitten-Wcitoen and very commonly worn. It is similar to a hoodie, but instead of featuring a hood, has parka-like fur. * Leather overcoats, hoodies, leggings, and sweatpants are also fequently worn. Religion The overwhelming majority of Anurians identify as atheist. Religion has very little place in society, though it can be argued that an extreme worship of Anura and her values known as Wcitoism may be a minority religion. Media Media is created by citizens themselves, with very little made directly by the government. The majority of it is shared using Tirku, the main Anurian social media app organized by its own department, Yt x Tirku. A good deal of comics and episodic series are based on histories of multiple universes and nations (even the Robinverse version of our own world), whether in comedy or drama format. Politics are also a large topic. Anthems and Symbols The Nation of Anura has two anthems, one in English and one in Skralfabet. The two, despite not being direct, have the same meaning, but different instrumentals and beats. The original is the Skralfabet version, while the English version was created later. Skralfabet Version English Version Both versions are meant to be sung as a short rap in an almost speechlike fashion. They were made intentionally short, so all citizens could memorize them. The choice of rap was due to it being a popular genre among citizens and less melodically difficult to perform. Statistics & Etc. WIP Major Ethnic, Racial, Immigrant and Species Groups * Skralfs * Kev * Primes * Felician - immigrant group, ethnically and racially Skralf * Santian - immigrant group, ethnically and racially Skralf * Strong Claw - immigrant group, ethnically and racially Skralf Geography TBD Category:WIP Category:Country